Life After Death
by SlytherinsScribe
Summary: Sequel to my fic Back From the Dead, read that first or this won't make sense. Compellation of short stories, no real chronilogical order. Focuses mainly on Harry's children, but has the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a sequel, if you haven't read Back From the Dead this won't make much sense. Also, if you didn't like BFTD, this is not for you. You should be warned, not all of this will be in chronological order, this is a compellation of short stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Corn Flakes, Monty Python or Sharpies.)

"Hey James, Remus, our favorite holiday is coming up." Sirius said grinning, the other two quickly realized what he was talking about. Meanwhile Dora and Reggie just stared at them.

"April Fool's Day." Lily explained to them, "The one day you can prank people mercilessly and make it fine and dandy by saying 'April Fool!' They love it."

"I guess we'll be opening up the prank war again for one day, huh?" Dora asked.

"You better believe it." James said sitting down next Lily at the breakfast table.

"Owl for masters." Kreacher said followed by a dark colored barn owl, which gladly handed over the letter to Remus and happily accepted some Corn Flakes from Lily. The outside of the letter was very simple and in handwriting just a step above chicken scratch.

_To Prongs, Moony and Padfoot_

None of them could figure out why someone who knew their nicknames who would have a need to send a letter to them. Remus unrolled the letter and smiled, "It's from Jay." They all listened as Remus read the letter out loud.

_Okay, I know this is going to sound a bit pathetic, but I would like your help._

_The teachers have been commenting how our group of first year Gryffindors never gets in trouble and are perfect little angels. Okay, mainly Dad. We want to change that. Our problem is that we can't think of anything to do for April Fool's Day, I was wondering if you could give us some ideas or advice._

_If it helps any, we have a double period with him that day and the Ravenclaws say that if our plan is good enough that they will help us out. Thank you for whatever help you can give us, or for listening anyways._

_Jay, and the rest of the first year Gryffindors in part._

"Yeah, that is a bit pathet-" Sirius was cut off by being hit with a banana that had previously been in Lily's hand.

"What did I tell you about insulting my grandchildren?" She said holding her spoon menacingly.

"To not to. Sorry." Sirius replied.

"Okay, let's vote. Should we help Jay prank Harry, or not? All in favor say Aye." James said.

"Come on, we always use aye, can't all in favor say something different for a change?" Dora complained.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Remus asked.

"Niep." Reggie said, they all stared at him.

"Perfect, but how do you pronounce it?" Dora asked.

"Same as 'Ni', but you add a p, like knee-p. Niep." He elaborated.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, all in favor say niep." There were six 'nieps' in reply. The next hour was spent devising a plan for Jay.

-

The next day, four days before the first of April, Jay received an owl with a single letter with a very peculiar nickname of his written on the outside _Aranha._ His best friend Darnell looked at the name questioningly. "It's from my grandparents, that's their nickname for me."

"Really?" Darnell said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's portugese."

"I didn't know they spoke portugese."

"Me neither, it means spider."

"Then it's quite fitting, read it in the common room at lunch?" He asked in regards to the letter.

"Yep, if we make it through potions that is." Jay said joking, neither of them liked potions, or the potions master for that matter. During the class they were fidgeting and messed up a bit more than usual and got twenty points taken from Gryffindor during the class. The minute they got out the two boys practically ran up to the seventh floor and loudly called the password at the Fat Lady and once inside ripped the letter open, it was written by Remus, who's writing was second best to Lily's.

_Dear Jay, _

_The Marauders would like to thank you and your fellow students for coming to us in your time of need, we find it rather flattering. And against our better judgment we have decided to help us on one condition, you have to tell us how it goes._

_Mister Padfoot believes that picking his godson is choosing a difficult target._

_Mister Prongs asks what the scariest thing to be confronted with is (besides Snape)._

_Miss Prongs says that seeing yourself is the hardest thing._

_Miss Moony heartily agrees with Miss Prongs, but suggests that you not use Polyjuice potion._

_Mister Moony would like to elaborate that we think that you should dress up the way Mr. Potter did while he was a student._

_Reggie would like to comment that having the entire class dressed as such would be quite intimidating._

_We're not sure how you would to the scar, but using glasses without rims and dying hair black would do most of the job. And I would like to add that by choosing Harry as a victim you are assuring the punishment will be light if you pull it off because he has a good humor about these things._

_With love, _

_Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, Dora and Regulus_

"So all we need is to figure out how to do scars." Jay said when he finished.

"I know how we can do that!" Darnell said, "Remember when I told you about Sharpies?"

"Those permanent markers?"

"Yeah, but they can be removed by magic, if we draw them on…"

"They'll look like scars and be noticeable. Let's start telling everyone." The boys rushed down to lunch and began telling the others involved about the plan, and the Ravenclaws agreed to help and even searched down glamour spells to dye their hair with. It was all going to fall into place perfectly.

-

On April Fool's Day both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years had done all the necessary preparation for their class with Harry. He always left the door to his room open during lunch, so they were in the room before him and all sat relaxed waiting for him to arrive. It was mere seconds after the bell rang that the black haired teacher came through the door, unfortunately for them, it wasn't Harry. It was Snape.

All of the students just stared at him with their mouths open wondering why Harry wasn't here. Snape sneered at them, giving particular attention to Jay, knowledgably one of Snape's least favorite students. Finally he broke the silence, "Sit down." Several of them were either standing or sitting on the desks and quickly returned to their seats.

Snape made his way to the front of the room and they noticed he was carrying several large volumes, "As I'm sure you've realized, I have been asked to cover Professor Potter's classes for the day. He has asked that I have you all take meticulous notes on chapter five of these books and use those notes to write a two foot essay due day after next and you will be turning your notes in as well. Unfortunately, we only have six books so you will have to share. No more than four to a book, no talking. Begin."

The entire class was silent for the rest of the class, the only noise allowed was the whispered counter spells for their disguises that he gave the impression he was deeply unsettled by. At the end of the unbearably long double period he told everyone to pack up, which they did without talking and before the bell rang he said, "Potter, a word after class please."

Jay flinched and got looks of sympathy from the rest of the class as they fled with the bell. Jay stayed seated wondering what Snape would do to him now. "You really need to be more careful with your secrets."

"What?" Jay said realizing it wasn't Snape, but Harry talking to him. "Where did Snape go?"

"Snape was never here." Harry's voice was flat, but the dancing in his eyes revealed he was laughing.

"Yes he was." Jay argued.

"No, I guess the proper thing to say here would be April Fools." Jay just glared at him.

"You dressed up as Snape to prank us, who were dressed up as you." He said softly.

"And it would have been a great prank if I hadn't heard about it. No punishment, but you better get to your next class."

"You have a point, McGonagall won't like it if I'm late… again." Jay said and picked up his bag and hurried off to his next class.

_Great plan,_ Harry mused thinking of how he may have reacted had he not overheard Jay and his friend Darnell talking to the Ravenclaws. He just couldn't picture what he would have done. _I wonder if I should have told him he forgot to remove the 'scar'? _He grinned _I think he'll figure it out soon enough._

(A/N: First chapter down[power at be knows how many more to go. If you have any ideas for me or simply have a random line you want a character to see just put it a review and I'll see what I can do. If I use your idea you will get credit. I've got about six more chapter ideas, but more is always better. So please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay, skipping to Jay's third year and Al's first. This is longer than I'm used to writing, but I really got off on this idea. Seriously, all ideas are welcome.

I hereby disclaim rights to Harry Potter, parts of the first book and the two lines from the Epilogue of Book 7)

_You were named after two great headmaster. One of which was a Slytherin and perhaps the bravest man I know. _It had felt reassuring to hear at the time, but know Al couldn't help but feel nervous. Everyone had watched Jay grow up and were proud of him for making the Quidditch team as a chaser (which grandma James was extremely pleased with), they were proud of him for everything and Al was expected to live up to their expectations that he would be just as great. But what if he got sorted into Slytherin?

_Than Slytherin will have gained a great wizard. _Sure, Slytherin may be happy, but he would also disappoint the generations of Weasleys and Potters that proudly held the Gryffindor colors. It was a sickening feeling, somewhere between his want to make everyone proud and be like Jay(or even better) and his fear that he would disappoint. And it's not like half of his family wouldn't be watching between his father, Jay, and Rose.

"Jay!" Rose finally screamed at him looking irritated, "Off in your little dream world again?"

"What are you talking about?" Al answered confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, what are you thinking about anyway?" She asked seeming to lose her anger.

"The sorting, what can I do if I'm a Slytherin?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Harry will disown you, the ministry will take your wand, snap it and you'll be left in some back alley in North America to slowly die from starvation."

Al blinked, "You're kidding, right?"

"Of coarse I am, you dolt."

"You have a very vivid imagination."

"I know." She said and sighed, "If you do get into Slytherin, which you won't, we'll be the first Slytherin and Gryffindor to be friends in ages."

Al smiled weakly, not really happier, but self assured that his house would not lose him a friend even if it might lose him respect from everyone else. During the remainder of the ride she kept him from thinking about this too long.

-

I watched as the other first years slowly were sorted, each taking only a few seconds, it was an extremely slow process, but each left the stool with a smile on their face. McGoagall was calling the names through the muted Great Hall and she was getting close to him, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

The blonde walked up looking confident and the hat barely touched his head when it proclaimed him to be a Slytherin. McGonagall looked back to her list, "Potter, Albus."

Other than a few snickers the Great Hall was silent as he slowly made his way up to the stool and McGonagall holding the sorting hat. He caught his father's eye, he was staring into space as usual, unable to see as far as the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and felt the hat lowered on his head and covering his eyes like it did to all first years, now true silence sat in. He heard a voice inside his head, _Interesting…_

_What's interesting? _He thought realizing it came out as if he had spoken in his head, just like the voice he assumed to be the sorting hat.

_I could have a legitimate reason to put you into three houses, like Hufflepuff-_

_God, no. Jay would kill me, Gryffindor, please!_

_Pushy, pushy. What if I don't want to put you in Gryffindor?_

_Dad said you took requests._

_I BOW TO NO ONE!_

_I didn't say you did, I'm simply saying that you took what we wanted into consideration._

_Oh… that I do. You have the courage and bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a true Hufflepuff, but you are beyond that. You want to be more than others… more than your older brother. I think you would be best in Slytherin._

_No! I _have_ to be a Gryffindor, anything else is unacceptable!_

_Too bad._

_Please make me a Gryffindor!_

_No_

_Please_

_No_

_Please_

_No_

_Please _

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat called out, and then added in his head, _It's where you belong brat._

As the hat was lifted off his head he adopted a blank face and made his way through the silent room to the Slytherin table not looking at anyone, though he knew they were all staring at him. Scorpius Malfoy was at the edge of the table and scooted over so he could sit quickly and hide in the corner from prying eyes, though most of the Slytherin table was staring at all. He whispered to Scorpius, "Thanks." The blonde boy nodded his response.

During the rest of the sorting he was careful not to look at anyone in the eye, or at anyone he knew for fear of seeing disappointment in their eyes. Had it really been smart to start an argument with the sorting hat? Probably not… He flinched as Rose Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. The usual announcements were made and the feast began, but Al didn't feel hungry. Scorpius looked at him curiously, "What was going on while you were wearing the hat? It took you forever to sort, even Dumbledore was looking nervous."

Al sighed, "I was trying to get into Gryffindor." Then felt embarrassed that he had insulted his house, but he didn't even want to be in the house.

"I understand, family expectations." Scorpius sighed as well, "Want to be friends even though our families aren't?"

Al looked at him, "I guess, it would be nice to at least have a friend in my own house."

Scorpius held out his hand, "Scorpius Malfoy, if you can think of a nickname for me please use it."

"Albus Potter, please call me Al, Bus, anything but my real name." He answered shaking his hand, and then Scorpius went on eating, Al still didn't feel hungry. A small paper bird landed next to his plate, the way wizard notes were passed. He instantly opened it.

_Al, _

_Just because we're not home doesn't mean no one's going to make you eat. Don't make me go down there and force you to eat._

_On Thursday you're invited to tea with Hagrid with the rest of us._

_Harry_

The thought of tea made him feel even sicker, but his better judgment told him to eat, so that's what he did. When the feast was over the students began separating to common rooms, he and Scorpius followed the Head boy that was a Slytherin down to the dungeons. They were allowed in the dark common room, which was somewhat comforting in a way his family had said wasn't possible of this common room (though they had only seen it while sneaking in for one reason or another). Many small groups of friends found space in the common room to sit and talk, Al and Scorpius chose to sit on the floor in the corner by the boy's dorms.

They ignored the kids who stared at them as they talked to each other, giving the main gist of their life and explaining to each other why they thought they had gotten into Slytherin. Scorpius was, of coarse, a pureblood Wizard and had been taught that he should be nothing less than perfect, so ambitious was the trait he brought forth. Al was harder, always wanting to please made him a good Hufflepuff, and though much less prominent than Jay, he had a troublesome streak and troublemakers were generally Gryffindors. After a while they decided his ambition to be better than his brother was what forced him to be in Slytherin, though these musings were somewhat comforting, he was still a bit bitter that he wasn't with his friends and family.

When they were tired they made their way to the first year's dorm where the other three boys were talking, they stopped abruptly when they walked in. The black haired boy looked upset, "I don't see why _he_ has to be here."

"Because he's a Slytherin too." Scorpius replied angrily, Al remembered him talking about his cousin Damion Parkinson was in our year.

"We don't like him." Damion added.

"And I assure you, I'm just _tickled _to be here." Al muttered.

"Then why don't you go home, or at least go away and leave us purebloods alone." One of Damion's friends said.

"Last time I checked, both my parents were wizards."

"Yeah, a blood traitor and the son of a mudblood." Damion scoffed.

"Don't bring my family into this." Al said gravely.

"Or what? You'll tell your daddy on me. Deal with it Potter, you don't have control here."

"And neither do you, _cousin, _we're all Slytherins here, let's just learn to deal with it." Scorpius said.

"Fine," Damion growled glaring at Al, "Just remember Potter, I know where you sleep."

"We'd all hope since it's just across the room from where you sleep." Al muttered as he got ready for bed.

-

"You mean you've actually met Professor Snape before?" Scorpius asked as they sat at the table, the far end this time.

"He and my dad get along pretty well, but I don't like him too much." Al admitted.

"I heard he's a hard teacher, he does his job well, but he can be stricter than McGonagall if he wants. What about your dad?"

"Jay says he's an awesome teacher, but if you're going to get detention you're better off having one with Snape."

"Comforting. Is it true that he's blind?"

"He's partially blind, but he can see well enough to get by as a teacher, I mean-"

"Allie!" Jay's voice interrupted as he walked over with a frown on his face, using Al's special nickname for when Jay was particularly angry.

"My name's Al, you think you would know that after eleven years." Al said turning to face Jay, instinctively a few of the older students moved closer in order to protect their own. Scorpius even had his wand out, though it didn't help much since he didn't know any spells.

"Put that away Ferret Jr., just giving my brother his schedule that got mixed in with the Gryffindors' schedules." He handed over the schedule giving Al a look somewhere between pity, disgust and laughter. Afterwards he walked away with arrogance that annoyed Al deeply.

Al turned back to his food and began looking at his schedule, he groaned. First thing, double potions with Snape, Scorpius agreed. He was somewhat relieved to see that he didn't have Defense until Friday, the more time before he had to face his father, the better.

"You said you don't like your name?" Al asked Scorpius, who was somewhat surprised by the question.

"I loathe it."

"How about Matt?"

"What about it?"

"Can I give you the nickname Matt?"

"… Sure, it beats Scorpius by a long shot."

"Then I hereby christen you Matt."

"If you're calling me Matt, can I call you Alex?"

Al shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Then I hereby christen you Alex." Matt said. A seventh year boy across from them started laughing.

"You two are beyond weird, but what should I have expected from the sons of Draco and Harry who are surprisingly enough getting along."

"We don't want to be known for our parents." Matt and Alex said simultaneously.

The Seventh year smiled and held out his hand, "Rob Orfin, Head boy. Glad to see some promising first years, you're different than most of the Slytherins, you don't care about bloodline, you care about proving yourselves. I have a feeling you are going to have an interesting time here."

-

Snape was standing at the front of the dark dungeon, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to-"

"Bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if we aren't the bunch of dunderheads you usually have to teach." Al finished smirking, then added, "Same speech you gave my brother two years ago, ever think of changing it up a bit?"

The few snickers were cut off by a cold look from Snape, "Mr. Potter, because this is your first day and I would prefer that my own house not lose point on the first day, I will remind you that you should be respectful towards your elders and betters."

Alex just glared back, but didn't say anything. He noticed that a few of the Ravenclaws were staring at him, Snape decided it was safe to move on with the class. "Let's see if anyone in the class tried looking at their books before the year started, where would you find a bezoar stone?" No one raised their hand, "Potter? would you mind answering since you're _so_ eager to talk?"

"A goat's stomach." Alex said laughing inwardly that Snape was asking the same questions.

Snape gave a half smile, "Five points to Slytherin, now who can tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He was asking the class but looking at Alex as if expecting an answer.

"They're different parts of aconite, and let me guess you're going to ask what asphodel and wormwood make. And it's the Draught of Living Death." Alex was now glaring, "I don't see why you're picking on me though, I thought you favored your house. Perhaps it's because you still hold a grudge on my dad. I still stand on my statement that you need to change things up in your first class schedule."

"Potter!" Snape growled, "What did I tell you about respecting your elders. I was going to give you ten points for correct answers, but I will take them back for what you said-"

"Feel free." Al interrupted, "I don't care about house points, in fact I might purposely lose points just so Slytherin won't win the house cup. I don't want to be a Slytherin."

It was silent for a minute while the two of them glared at each other, "If taking away points won't encourage good behavior then I believe a detention is in order, talk to me after class about that. No let's move on with the class."

-

"Alex, you got detention in less than twenty minutes of class." Matt said as they walked to Flitwick's class, he had waited for Alex outside the potions classroom.

"Yep, tonight at seven in his office." Alex said, more afraid of what his dad was going to say when he found out. Jay had always been the one known for making trouble.

"Well, it can't be too bad, can it? You are only a first year."

"I also insulted him and his house in front of his class."

"And you avoided the others getting mad at you because you earned fifteen points for Slytherin, which he wants to win the house cup."

"We'll see how bad it is when it comes."

-

"Take a seat, Potter." Snape said as he entered his office when he finished dinner. Snape sat behind his desk, which had ink, parchment and a quill on it. _Lines? You're kidding me…_ Nonetheless, he sat down. Snape continued, "I understand you never wanted to be in Slytherin, but now that you're a Slytherin you have to learn to accept it as part of who you are."

"So I'm doing lines?" Alex asked.

"Yes, they say if you write something, or say something enough times it will become the truth. Therefore you will be writing the phrase 'I am a Slytherin, and I am proud of it' until I think it's sunk in." That was all he said, so Al took the quill and began writing the phrase, over and over and over…

"Uh… Professor?" Al asked an hour and a half later, "Can I leave now?"

Snape looked up from a potions recipe, "Say it."

"I am a Slytherin, and I am proud of it." Alex said, it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's better, but I expect you here again tomorrow at seven. Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight, Sir."

-

"Hi everyone!" Jay said loudly as he and Rose entered Hagrid's hut on Thursday afternoon. Harry, Neville, Reggie, and James had all been able to make it there, the others hadn't been able to make it away from work. They all gave a general greeting to the newcomers.

"Hi Jay, where's your brother?" Harry asked.

Both Jay and Rose shrugged, "Don't know, I haven't seen him since Monday." Jay answered.

"Last time I saw him was yesterday in Transfiguration, and we didn't get the chance to talk."

"I just want to know how he's dealing with being in Slytherin, he looked crushed at the sorting." Harry said.

"Don't worry, there's a reason he was sorted into Slytherin, he'll be fine." Regulus said trying to comfort him.

"I'll see him tomorrow anyway, so perhaps I'll ask how he's doing then." Harry said finishing the conversation. For the next half hour they listened to the students talking about their classes until they hear a small rap on the door. Fang started barking, but Harry and Neville distracted him by petting him ferociously.

Hagrid opened the door revealing Al standing stiffly, "I was wondering if perhaps I could join you?"

"Of coarse," Said several people looking surprised that he would ask so formally to be let into a gathering he had been invited to. Instead of sitting down Al looked perfectly comfortable leaning against one of the walls.

"So, what was going on while you were being sorted?" Rose asked in a way that gave him the option to back out of answering it.

Al flinched, but answered anyway, "We, the sorting hat and myself, we having an argument about what house I was going to be in, it was considering putting me in Gryffindor at first, but eventually it decided I was a Slytherin."

"You had an argument with the sorting hat." Harry said slowly as if he didn't believe it, "And that was what took so long."

"It wanted me in Hufflepuff at first." Al admitted, Jay started laughing at him until Harry stopped him with a look.

"Do you like being a Slytherin?" Regulus asked.

"How could he like being a Slytherin?" Jay burst out.

"Shut Jay." Al said firmly, "I'm getting used to it. Slowly."

"Don't you love the common room?" Reggie continued.

"It's too dark in there, gloomy even." James said rolling his eyes.

"I like it," Al said.

"You don't even have any friends." Jay snorted.

"I do, Rob and Matt." Al said proudly.

"Rob Orfin, right? Head boy?" Jay nodded to Harry to say he was right, "I'm afraid I don't know a Matt though."

"You wouldn't know him by that name, his real name is Scorpius," He decided for the moment they didn't need to know that Matt and Rob called him Alex, or that Rob had named the pair the rebels because they were the Slytherins who were willing to be 'un-snake-like'.

"Your friends with Ferret Jr." Jay said surprised.

"Don't call him that, but yes, I am." Al answered.

"No one sees you anymore." Rose stated, "Where have you been?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dad knew." Al said quietly.

They all looked at Harry, "What am I supposed to know?"

Al looked mildly surprised, "I thought Snape would have told you that I was in detention."

"You're in detention the first week?" Harry looked concerned, James looked strangely proud.

"Actually, it was more like the first day." It was obvious he was leaving something out, so Harry just stared at him until he added, "Okay, it was in the first twenty minutes of my first class."

They all looked surprised, James just offered his hand for a high five, Al didn't leave him hanging. Harry sighed, "I'm going to regret this, but what did you do?"

"Let's see, I interrupted him, insulted him, and his house and was able to answer all of his questions, so he gave me four detentions and awarded fifteen points to Slytherin." Al counted off on his fingers.

"What did you have to do during the detentions?" James asked, in his head remembering all of his detentions.

"I just had to learn how to say a simple phrase." He said shrugging. Each day Snape had smiled with his progress, until today. He said that I was believable, (and that I sounded like my arrogant prat of a grandfather) that I was now proud and would be accepted by the others if I kept my state of mind.

"What phrase would that be?" Harry asked.

"I am a Slytherin, and I am _proud_ of it."

(A/N: Wow, that was a rather fluffy ending. Please review, and if you have a suggestion for a chapter don't be afraid to share it!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This chapter takes place during Christmas Break, Jay is a fourth year, Alex is a second year, and Lil is a first year and a Gryffindor. Something completely random, but funny, that I came up with when my brother started becoming obsessed with some girl. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it is not mine.)

"Come on, that's lame! All you do is pass a ball back and forth!"

"Come on, being a Chaser is more than that, it's the art of teamwork. Besides, no one pays attention to the Seeker."

"They do too! At the end of the game the Seeker is in the limelight, right Dad?" Alex asked in the middle of his argument with his brother.

"Impartial bystander." Harry said as he was reading a new Defense book he had gotten as an early Christmas present from Snape.

The two had had many such fights recently, both were on their house quidditch teams, Jay as a chaser and Alex as a seeker and both had won all their games so far. The 'impartial bystander' thing had started weeks ago when the boys started asking Harry which team he would be cheering for, so whenever a preference question came up, he said those two words and they would leave him alone for a while.

When the train slowed to a stop and they all gathered their things and got off the train to find Ginny, who was meeting them. After finding her and getting past their brief greeting the piled in their car and drove to Grimauld place where they would floo home.

-

Christmas Dinner at the Stump was a rather large affair with Harry, Ginny, Jay, Alex, Lil, James, Lily, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Dora, Teddy and his fiancé Victoire. All together thirteen people, plus Hedwig, Merlin(Jay, Al, and Lil's owl), Ira(Lil's cat), and Snoops(Alex's pet snake that had mysteriously shown up from somewhere deep within the Forbidden Forest that kept talking of the potato worshipping turkeys). The dinner table was eerily quiet for such a group, even with Snoops making hissing noises of contentment since Snoops refused to remove himself from Alex's upper arm.

"This is getting creepy, will someone talk?" Ginny said looking entirely creeped out.

"'Bout wha'"

"Not with your mouth full James!" Lily said then mouthed something like 'men'.

"And seriously, talk about anything as long as you talk." Ginny elaborated.

"Anything?" Sirius said grinning.

"No, not anything, anything dinner appropriate and appropriate for all ages." Ginny sighed.

Alex and Lil shared a look and grinned before simultaneously saying, "Jay has a girlfriend!"

The entire table stared at Jay who glared at his siblings before saying in a low voice, "I told you, I do not have a girlfriend."

"Yes you do." Lil said tauntingly, "You're in love."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Oh yes you are, you wrote it all in your diary." Alex said.

"You have a _diary?_" James asked skeptically, which made Jay grow bright red.

"It's not a diary! It's a manly journal." Jay said in defense, several people snorted.

"Sorry to say this, but there is no such thing as a 'manly' journal. You have a diary." Regulus said, being the only one who could talk at the moment without bursting out laughing.

"Which reminds me, how did a _Slytherin_ find out about my journal? Especially since it's never left my dorm." Jay asked.

"That is a good question, Alex?" Harry asked regaining his teacher composure.

"I swear, _I _didn't go anywhere near the Gryffindor common room," Alex stated immediately in his 'I didn't do anything wrong' voice, which usually meant he'd done something wrong, "Snoops on the other hand _may_ have sneaked into Jay's dorm and read his diary and accidentally let it slip that Jay had a girlfriend."

"Two questions." Harry said after a minute, "Since when can Snoops read?"

"I taught him this Summer, what did you think I was doing? Studying?"

"Ignoring that last comment, secondly, you sent your pet snake to read your brother's diary?"

"Journal." Jay tried to correct.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it. I'm telling you, Jay has a girlfriend." Alex answered.

"I do NOT!" Jay yelled.

"Yes you do." Lil said softly.

"She is NOT my girlfriend."

"Oh, so there is a girl. What's her name?" Ginny asked smiling.

"It doesn't matter, because she isn't my girlfriend." Jay muttered.

"Oh, come off it. You and Darnell are always hanging around her- unless she's Darnell's girlfriend." Lil mused.

"No, she doesn't like Darnell much, she hangs around because-"

"She's your girlfriend." Alex finished.

"She isn't… she's just a friend that happens to be a girl," Jay explained.

"Therefore, girlfriend."

"No, it doesn't make her my girlfriend, because with the same logic you would be Rose's girlfriend."

"Boyfriend,"

"Whatever."

"Besides, EWWWW! She's our cousin."

"My point stands."

"Just admit she's your girlfriend."

Jay silently glared at Alex for a while, "Fine, she's my girlfriend. Happy?"

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

Jay blushed even more, which seemed impossible since he was already the bright hue of a fire truck, "Lydie Thomas."

"Dean's daughter?" Ginny asked with surprise.

"Yes, we've been going out for almost a month." Jay answered.

"Just wondering, have you snogged?" Teddy asked, remembering two years ago when he had made such a big deal of him and Victoire snogging. Jay looked away shyly.

"Teddy!" Victoire said hitting him lightly on the head, "That was insensitive!"

"No, it's fine." Jay sighed, "And no, we haven't. Anything else, or can we move on to something different?"

"Just one last thing." Lil said, her green eyes dancing.

"What?" Jay groaned, and in unison his siblings began to sing:

_Jay and Lydie sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love,_

_Then comes marriage,_

_Then comes Baby Jay in a-_

"Dad!" Jay interrupted, "Permission to kill my siblings?"

"No!" Harry said, "You know the rules, if you're going to kill someone make sure you don't get found out, I don't know about it, and not during the holidays because that's just depressing."

"Permission to throw large heavy objects at them?"

"Denied."

"Permission to make Ira angry and throw her at them?"

"Denied, that's just weird."

"Permission to go to my room and write an angry letter to send to them full of bubotuber pus?"

"Forget the pus and we have a deal."

"Deal." And with that Jay walked away from the table to go write his letter.

(A/N: I know, incredibly short, but it's interesting anyway. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Later in the year than my last, Jay fourth year, Alex second and Lil first. This is the quidditch match between Jay and Alex… and I guess Gryffindor and Slytherin. Strange ending though and some Slytherin bashing, (Insert Disclaimer here))

"Aren't you nervous about facing your brother?" Lydie asked Jay as they did their homework.

"Of course not, especially since our positions mean we probably won't even see each other during the match." Jay replied.

"What if Slytherin wins?" Darnell asked, Darnell had never been particularly interested in quidditch, but Lydie wanted to be Keeper and the current one was a seventh year.

Jay snorted, "Slytherin hasn't won a game in years, the only reason they won the last match was because my brother caught the snitch, and they only won by twenty points."

"True, they have really weak Chasers and their Keeper sucks." Lydie said, "You just have to hope your brother doesn't catch the snitch before you can get enough points that it doesn't matter."

"Pretty much," Jay said as he saw a certain girl enter the common room, "Hey Lil, can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but go on." Lil said as she walked over.

"Which of us are you going to be cheering for at the game Saturday?"

"Only one of you three plays quidditch, so I don't think I can answer that."

"You know I mean me and Alex, you _are_ going to be cheering for your_ favorite_ older brother, right?"

She stared at him blankly, "Frankly, you both annoy the crap out of me, so I don't have a favorite brother. I will be cheering for the Potters, meaning both of you."

-

"Let us get up by fifty before catching the snitch, got it Potter. Don't pull anything like you did last time." Captain Arnie Crutch told Alex, who glared.

"I 'pulled something' last time because we were losing and would have lost if I didn't. I know Slytherins are supposed to consider themselves better than everyone else but if the team can't pull it together, meaning the Chasers and the Keeper, we will lose to Gryffindor." Alex snapped at him.

"Are you insulting us?" Crutch demanded as one of the Chasers.

"Insult you, no, your teamwork abilities, yes. This is a team sport, learn to work together."

"So you're saying there's no 'I' in quidditch?" Crutch asked scowling.

"But there's two 'i's." Said the beater Casey Milch, who was the nicest person on the team in Alex's opinion, except for the other Beater, Matt.

"Essentially, yes." Alex said, the team as tiring of the two of them fighting, which happened nearly every practice and once had elevated to violence that the rest of the team had to break up.

"Okay, how about this. We do the match my way, if we lose, we'll take your advice and make some adjustments to the team." Crutch offered.

"Deal." The two Slytherins shook hands.

-

"Well, this is going to be an interesting match." Harry said taking his place in the stands next to Severus Snape.

Snape glared, "You're only saying that because both of your kids are playing."

"No, it's the fact that they're on opposite teams that will make it interesting," Harry corrected, "You should know y now that they've got a healthy sibling rivalry going."

"True." Was the response.

"Okay everyone, welcome to today's match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Potter vs. Potter!" Cicilia Adams, the MC, announced, "First we have the Gryffindors with Keeper Tom Vasher, Chasers Mary Corner, David Loosener and Jay Potter, Beaters Greg Hall and Laurie Denn, and Seeker Vincent Mabb." As she spoke the seven players marched to the center of the field.

"Now for the Sytherins," She continued, "Keeper Andy Nort, Chasers Arnie Crutch, Damion Parkinson and Frank Batil, Beaters Casey Milch and Matt Malfoy, and Seeker Alex Potter." Down on the field Tom Vasher and Arnie Crutch shook hands, Jay looked over to his brother who was glaring at his team captain disapprovingly. Jay finally caught his brother's eye, Alex shook his head as if his team had already lost.

-

"Not yet Potter." He heard Crutch yell at him again, personally Alex just wanted the game to be over. In order to try to give his team a chance to win he had done everything in his power to stop the more experienced Mabb from getting the snitch, which had meant at one point he had had to cause them both to fall off they're brooms from about thirty feet. _ He had better be happy._ Alex thought as he turned at the end of the pitch still aching from the fall to come face to face with a bludger that was close to him.

"Potter!" He heard Matt yell and turned in time to see Matt throwing his beater's bat at him, and he easily caught it and aimed carefully before hitting the offending bludger. Matt had now gotten to Alex to retrieve his bat as they both heard a wonderful announcement by Cicilia.

"And Gryffindor's top Chaser, Potter, has just been knocked off his broom by a bludger from… Potter? I guess Alex can also double as a Beater…"

Alex smiled, then he saw the score and was frowning again. He flew up to the Slytherin goal posts and crossed his arms in a 't' and waited for his captain to call a timeout. The seven of them all gathered at the feet of the goal posts, generally looking unhappy, the most of which being Alex. Arnie talked first, "It's not as bad as it seems, we can catch up."

"Catch up? Are you kidding me?" Alex almost yelled, "We're down two hundred and thirty to… twenty-five? How did you get five points? I didn't even know that was possible."

"They're pity points, but we don't know why the other team gave them to us." Frank Batil said.

"We got them because they pity us. You're all pathetic, now I'm going to end this before we disgrace ourselves any further, got it?" Alex growled.

The rest of the team just nodded and the game was resumed. Alex flew straight up until he was far above the rest, though he noticed Mabb was staying close. He saw the snitch quickly, it was on the side of the field Mabb was closest to so he sped down to the side of the pitch opposite of them with Mabb in pursuit. When he was ready he did something lose to a back flip to change direction quickly and found the snitch again. He stretched out his hand as he got closer and-

"Alex Potter has caught the snitch, but Slytherin is still behind, so GRIFFINDOR WINS!" Cicilia yelled over the crowd. Alex silently landed and gave the snitch to Madam Hooch and stalked off to the locker rooms to get changed. Just as he finished and was about to leave the rest of the team came in.

"Hey Alex, we need to tell you something." Arnie said as the team perched around him as he finished tying his shoe, "We just had a short team meeting on the pitch about what's going wrong and how to fix it. We have a proposition."

"And though some of us aren't exactly fond of it," Damion said, who wasn't quiet about his dislike for the Rebels.

"And it doesn't _exactly_ conform to school rules." Casey offered.

"And though we can't tell any of the teachers." Andy continued.

"We want you to be the Captain." Arnie finished.

Alex blinked and looked from one face to another, all were completely serious, "You want me to be the Slytherin Team Captain? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Matt, Sirius is your dad's godfather." Matt said smirking.

"That is a lousy and over used joke. You're a disgrace to your father."

"My father's a disgrace without my help."

"So, do you accept our offer?" Arnie asked trying to get the discussion back on topic.

Alex thought a moment and answered, "No one can know, right?"

"Unless we want to forfeit our last game to Hufflepuff, no." Casey said causing the team to shudder at the thought.

"You want me as Captain because you think I can get us to win, right?" Alex asked and was met with nods, "Then I'm in. Truthfully, I like the sound of secretly being the Quidditch Captain."

"To make it more interesting, no one will know until the final match, you can shake the Hufflepuff Captain's hand." Arnie suggested.

"That will throw their team off a bit, but remember, for this to work all practice scheduling will go through Arnie, just get as many as you can."

-

Two months later Harry sat down to watch the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, but when it came to the Captains shaking hands Arnie Crutch stood to the side and motioned for someone else to move forward. To everyone's surprise Alex was the one to step forward and offer his hand, though he was half surprised the Hufflepuff shook it. Madam Hooch walked over to Crutch and did voice magnifying charms because everyone would want to know what just happened.

"What's going on Crutch?" She asked.

"It's the Captains that shake hands, right?" Crutch answered calmly.

"Yes."

"Then I was letting him."

"Since when has Potter been the Captain?"

"Ten minutes after our last game."

Slytherin went on to win the game by a large enough margin to tie with Gryffindor, which resulted in a sudden death match, Seeker vs. Seeker that Alex won easily, having inherited the quick reflexes of a Seeker from both his maternal and paternal side. Snape attempted to brag about the win for a week, but Harry would just remind him that his son had won, which would annoy Snape so he would stalk off in a bad mood.

As for Jay, he sulked for a month.

-

(A/N: This is a scene that takes place during the Summer between Jay's fourth and fifth year that's too short to be on it's own)

"This has certainly been an interesting year." Ginny mused as she and Harry sat on the bench that was about a mile away from the Stump. Jay was off meeting his girlfriend's family, Lil was off with Hugo and Alex was visiting the Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah, I just have a few questions. We know where Jay got his attitude and knack for troublemaking, right?" Harry asked.

"From me, you and growing up near the Marauders."

"And we know where Alex got his Quidditch skills."

"Pretty much the same answer."

"Then where the bloody hell did Lil get her brains, she aced all of her final exams."

Ginny stared at him, "She WHAT?"

"Straight 'E's."

"I agree, she didn't get it from me."

"Or me."

"And definitely not the Marauders," They said in unison. They then decided it wasn't worth worrying about.

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I wait for about seven for each chapter before I update, that and I find it's better to update when a chapter is finished. While I'm contemplating this and being my brother's pathetic excuse to hang out with his girlfriend and her mom, please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Okay this chapter is a bit out there, but I had to find a way to the ending. I will be skipping a lot of time here, Jay is a seventh year, Alex is a fifth and Lil is a fourth. Things that will be included, Giant Turkeys, the return of Bob Schmarmy, Snoops being strangely heroic, me not owning Star Wars, me not owning Potter Puppet Pals or V8 and Quidditch! Be afraid, be very afraid!)

"Are there really acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest?" Jay asked Hagrid on a sunny May Saturday afternoon in his seventh year, so everyone was out there. Lil and her best friend Danni Diggory (A Ravenclaw) were working on homework, Darnell and Lydie were playing exploding snap, and Alex was glaring at Matt over the chessboard(Matt had stupidly admitted that he liked Lil and Matt was playing protective older brother, though he hadn't told Joy or Harry, but planned to). Rose and Hugo were playing a muggle card game that they called war and Jay, Harry and Hagrid were all talking.

"Well, yeah, but they aren't tha' friendly, mind you." Hagrid responded.

Jay rolled his eyes, "They aren't supposed to be friendly, Acromantulas are very family oriented and concentrate on feeding their young on whatever has the misfortune to cross their path, they're amazing."

"You think that something that could kill you is cool?" Harry asked.

"You think dragons are cool." Jay retorted.

"From a distance, yes, up close is a whole different story."

"Same thing with me and the Acromantulas, I love them, would love to watch them, but don't want close enough to get killed." Jay concluded.

"Hey, Jay." A Hufflepuff said running up, "Could you give me a hand with this charm, I'm having trouble."

"Sure, I'll get Lydie to help, she's better at charms than I'll ever be." The two walked over to Darnell and Lydie and began an impromptu charms lesson. Harry then noticed the oddity of Alex glaring at Matt who was desperately avoiding eye contact. _Strange, I don't think I've ever seen those two fight…_

"Is it just me, or is the ground moving?" Lil said looking up from her homework. The remaining pawns on the chessboard began moving, then the others started in too.

"I'm pretty sure that the grounds moving, but it's not an earthquake, the sound is coming from the forest." Alex said abandoning his glaring at Matt.

"Definitely not good." Darnell said as everyone turned to face the forest, including several of their peers that were in the general area from every house.

"It's not centaurs or unicorns, not only are they too heavy but they're dull, it's nothing hooved." Jay elaborated, he had developed an interest in most creatures, mainly spiders though.

"I hear fluttering, wings maybe?" Lydie added straining to hear, "So we're looking at a giant bird."

"Tha' is impossible, there's nothin' like tha' in there." Hagrid argued.

"Unless…" Harry said, "Bob, from sixteen years ago disappeared into the forest with a group of giant turkeys."

"You think there's turkey's attacking?" Lil asked looking confused, but she drew her wand like the rest had done, including Harry(though he didn't want to use it due to his eyesight). Most of the older students had stayed while younger ones hurried up to the castle, and Jay and Alex had moved in front of Lydie and Lil protectively leaving a wide clearing for whatever it was.

After a minutes time Harry's prediction was confirmed, about fifty giant turkeys stood in front of them, the leader of them carrying a middle-aged man on his back. The man jumped off to face the wizards and in a loud Irish accent yelled, "I am Bob Schmarmy, come back from the land beyond the trees to convert the world to Potatism!"

There was a long moment of silence before a Ravenclaw yelled, "What's Potatism?"

"The complete worship to the deity of potatoes, the first worshippers being me and my followers." He pointed to the turkeys.

"That's stupid." Alex said rolling his eyes, others snorted, a few others laughed.

Bob snapped, "Kill the non-believers!" he commanded his army of poultry who charged only to be met with spells, charms and curses from the students. Bob had maneuvered to attack Alex who had voiced his disbelief, thankfully Snoops was on top of it and uncurled from Alex's leg and plunged his fangs into Bob's leg. After a few minutes the turkeys were defeated, Bob was lying on the ground unconscious, and the rest of the staff began to arrive.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked looking from the dead turkeys to the students.

"We were just attacked by this crazy guy who wanted us to worship potatoes, but we said no so he had his army of turkey's attack us and then we killed them." A mousy Hufflepuff said quickly. The staff stared for a moment before Dumbledore was able to speak.

"Well, you have all done a great job, but I will have to ask you to go inside while the staff gets this cleaned up. I assure you, there will be an award for your hard work." Dumbledore dismissed them and the teachers all went on to clean up the turkeys, Harry gathered up Bob and took him to the Hospital Wing while contacting the Auror department, after all, Bob was evil.

-

An hour later the James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dora and Ron arrived at the Hospital wing where Harry was waiting for them. He hid a laugh when he saw all of them, "Do you really need six people to interrogate one man?"

"No, there's just not a lot else to do." Ron sighed, "So who is it? You said we know him."

"Bob." Harry said blandly.

"You're kidding, it's not the Irish one is it?" James asked.

"The very same, he's all yours." Harry said motioning towards the bed with bob in it who was watching them with interest.

They walked up and he looked at them all smiling, "Yeah! The fairies are here!" Bob exclaimed in a particularly girly voice. The Aurors paled and looked to Harry, who was now smirking.

"I forgot to mention that Snoops bit him," Harry said, "Snoops apparently is a special kind of venomous snake that causes partial parylization and for the person to hallucinate. you have fun with that, I suggest you just go along with everything he says." Harry then left them with the hallucinating wizard.

"Traitor." James muttered as they turned back to Bob.

Bob looked at them curiously before locking his eyes on James, "Hello fairy princess."

They all began laughing, except for James, whose I was twitching. He then looked to the girls and made a face, "And there are the fairy butlers, quite ugly if you ask me."

Ron had to physically hold the two of them back telling them they were not allowed to kill him, then the girls pouted. It was Ron's turn to be judged by the mentally ill criminal, "And you're the royal cat." This upset Ron because he had always been more of a cat person.

Bob looked at Remus, "And you're betrothed to the Fairy Princess." Remus twitched just as much as James, but soon asked to be excused. He then went to bang his head against the wall, trying to forget his 'engagement' to James.

Sirius waited for him to be announced, Bob complied, "And you're the Fairy Jestor and use fairy dust to make people laugh."

"I can live with that." Sirius said, James muttered about it being close enough to the truth that you would hope Sirius was okay with that.

James remembered that Harry had told them to 'roll with it', so he did, "The fairies would like to know if you remember what's happened today." James said humoring Bob.

"Of coarse I do, Princess!" Bob said and James flinched, "Me and my followers stormed the castle to purge the land of the non-believers, then a snake bit me and I was brought here to meet the fairies, and when you came the Fairy King left." They realized the 'King' was Harry.

"The non believers of what?" Sirius asked.

"Potatism, silly! The religion that praises the Great Potato Fairy!" Bob announced as if it was obvious.

Ron quietly asked, "Are we sure that it's the venom doing this, because he seems like the silly one. I suggest we take him to the mental ward of St. Mungoes."

"I agree,"

"You guys take care of him, I need to stop my husband from killing any more brain cells." Dora said loping over to where Remus was rhythmically hitting his head against the wall.

-

At dinner that night Dumbledore announced the students would be able to choose their reward as long as it was not unreasonable. Each house came up with several ideas and sent two or three representatives from each house. Jay, Lil and Rose were the Gryffindors, and Matt, Damion and Alex were the Slytherins. They all discussed the options picked the best three and went to their respective common rooms to vote. That vote was brought back to the representatives group, and the decision was unanimous. As head boy, Jay would speak for all houses while one representative from each house stood with him.

When it was decided the five went up to the Headmaster's office and were allowed in after spending five minutes trying to guess what kind of candy his password was this time (Candy Coated Cockroaches!). Albus Dumbledore immediately let the four in and they walked up to his desk to tell him the news.

"I can only assume that you have decided on a reward since there is a person from every house here." Dumbledore said in his usual frankly omniscient way.

"Yes, we have a proposition for that." Jay said remembering the wording his sister Lil had suggested he use to come off better with the proposition.

"Well, let's hear it." Dumbledore asked.

-

"And you said YES?" Several teachers complained, including Snape, after Dumbledore had announced what the students had proposed quite formally to them.

Dumbledore seemed unphased, "I see no reason why not, At muggle schools the students are rewarded with their teachers doing embarrassing things, why not us? Besides, they usually have this contraption where a teacher is placed over a tank of water and if the student hits the target-"

"I know, a dunk tank, but this isn't being dropped in water, we were challenged to Quidditch against the best players they have, and they get to decide positions." Harry reasoned.

"And not to mention Potter proposed this, you should know by now his ideas aren't good." Snape snarled.

"Albus already said that the students had come to a consensus, we might as well." Minerva sighed.

"They also gave a list of the positions and who they wanted at that position, and why, and I find it completely reasonable." Dumbledore said calmly and posted it at the front of the Staff room, it read as follows:

_Keeper: Professor Longbottomt, to test his abilities beyond those required in the garden._

_Chaser: Professor Flitwick, so as not to leave out the only other head of house._

_Chaser: Professor McGonnagal, to see if she can perform half as well outside the classroom as well as in._

_Chaser: Professor Snape, to see him do something in which his students can best him._

_Beater: Professor Trelawny, to see how she works outside her forté._

_Beater: Albus Dumbledore, because it will be interesting to watch._

_Seeker: Professor Potter, to test out our skills and to see if the blind can still fly._

_The match will take place next Saturday, feel free to practice whenever you will. We considered many different places for all of you, but this is how our chosen team decided they wanted you. Our Seeker looks forward to the match._

_From Jameson Potter (Head boy, Gryffindor), Tillie Cummons (Head Girl, Ravenclaw), and Quidditch Captains for other three houses, Albus (Alex) Potter, Shaun Cormick, and Benjamin Luis. _

Eventually all off the teachers involved agreed to the plan and scheduled four practices for the week they had to prepare.

-

Thursday afternoon Alex had decided to do his homework in Harry's classroom seeing that it was apparently National Bug Alex Day. The Marauders had even sent a rather annoying letter that morning, and most, if not all, was about the upcoming match. Everyone seemed to think the idea for the whole thing was Jay, Alex or their friends, while in reality it was a small second year named Carina Volans who was a Ravenclaw who hung out a bit more on the Gryffindor side and Daughter of Cae and Cassi Volans that Harry taught in his first year. He smiled the thought of the little girl who was a scarily good beater even though she was slight in size.

"Hey Al, how's your team's practice going?" Harry said sitting next to him.

"You know that all of Slytherin's matches are over, therefore, no practice." Alex replied calmly using the tactic they had decided to use to avoid the teachers knowing_ all_ of their players.

"You know I mean the inter-house team."

"Who said I was on it?" Alex replied nonchalantly.

Harry just stared for a moment looking surprised, "I assumed you would be on as Seeker because it said the Seeker couldn't wait for the match."

"Really?" Alex looked up in mock surprise.

"So you don't even know who's on the team?" Harry asked.

"Only the Head boy and girl and the players know, and I assure you, they aren't telling anyone. Now, if you don't mind, McGonagall will kill me if I don't finish this." He sighed smiling inwardly, he couldn't wait to see their faces Saturday morning.

-

Lil smiled as she sat in the stands the day of the match that was the Staff vs. Students, who had jokingly named their team the Huffinclawrin. She was smiling for two reasons, one was that her brothers and Dad were in the match and Mom had come to watch, the other was that she was sitting between her two best friends, Hugo and Matt. Matt was looking as if wanted to say something, but the announcer cut him off.

"Welcome to the Staff vs. Students Quidditch game, chosen by students for their enjoyment. First we have our staff line up beginning with their captain, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as a Beater." It took a minute, but they soon realized that it was Cicilia Adams on the mic even though she had finished school a year before. The Staff team was now working their way onto the field wearing black Quidditch robes, "His partner being the Divination teacher, none other than Trelawny herself." Trelawny was barely recognizable, her hair was pulled back into a bun that resembled McGonagall's and was free of her usual shawls and jewelry, but kept the glasses.

"And of coarse, our Herbology teacher Professor Longbottom, who sprained his wrist the first time on a broom, is the Keeper. The Chasers are Head of Hufflepuff, Flitwick, Transfiguration master, McGonagall, and Slytherin Head Snape. Last but not least is the half blind Defense teacher Potter, since there are multiple Potters in this match, he will go by Harry."

"And now for the students team that even I didn't know the members of until about ten minutes ago, first is the Keeper, Captain of the Hufflepuff team Benji Luis!" A figure in Yellow made his way onto the field and they realized the team was going to come as their name was called. "Next is the first Chaser, Captain of the Gryffindor team, Jay Potter, who will go as Jay. Another Chaser is Ravenclaw team Captain Shaun Cormick, the final Chaser is Hufflepuff super star Katie Vane. The Beaters are Slytherin's Pavo Perseus and Ravenclaw's Carina Volans, mastermind of the entire idea. Finally we have Seeker, none other than the Slytherin captain for his third year running, Albus Potter, who will be referred to as Alex."

Instead of having the Captains shake hands(which would have caused duals among the students) they chose to have all of the players shake hands with one another. Each of the students was wearing robes of their houses color and a blank face that was clearly hiding a smirk. Harry and Alex were last to shake hands and held a small conversation in parseltongue. _I thought you said you weren't on the team and didn't know who was on it?_ Harry asked.

_I never said I wasn't on the team, and I didn't know who else was on the team until about fifteen minutes ago._

_But-_

_I also said they probably wouldn't tell anyone._ Alex smiled mischievously knowing that his father would have to play the game following him until he got to the place where he could see the snitch. That's when the game started.

-

It was about twenty minutes into the game and Matt was almost shaking from being so close to Lil, he really did love her, and he was going to tell her during the game while her family wasn't there to kill him, "Um, Lil?" He blushed.

"Yeah?" Ahe said still watching the game, having as much fun as the rest of the school was.

"I need to tell you something." She looked at him with her emerald eyes that everyone said were her dad's, "I… I love you." He stuttered.

She smiled warmly, "I know."

Matt flinched and got confused, "B-but, how can you know?"

"I have the power to read minds." She said softly, then when she saw his expression, "I'm kidding, Alex told me last night when he was helping me with my Patronus Charm. Apparently my corporeal Patronus is a scorpion."

Matt blushed when he realized that she was referring to his real name, "I'm flattered, but I'm still upset that Alex beat me to telling you."

"Don't worry, Al told Jay, Harry and Mum too." Lil said.

Matt paled, "He what? Oh, merlin, they're going to kill me."

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about them for the moment." Lil told him as she patted his shoulder in a comforting way, "He also sent a letter to your parents, and you remember how much they _loved _you being friends with Al, just think how they're going to like you going out with Harry's daughter."

Matt looked panicked before calming a bit, "That's it, I am going to kill him."

Lil laughed, "If he doesn't die in this match, it's getting pretty nasty down there." And surely enough, it was.

-

"Alex, how am I supposed to know where the snitch is?" Harry asked from the air noticing he couldn't even tell what dot was on which team.

"Use the force Luke." Alex replied in an almost laughing tone.

"Since when can you quote Star Wars?" Harry asked.

"This month we decided to watch the Trilogy in the last couple month's Slytherin film night- I mean, I didn't say that." Alex tried to recover.

"Slytherins have a movie night?"

"No, we have a film night. Please don't tell Snape, if he knows we have to stop, and we've been doing this since Rob Orfin's first year. Hey look, the snitch!"

"Where?" Harry said searching wildly.

"I was kidding, I don't see the snitch." Alex said laughing.

"That's not funny."

"Of coarse not, it's hilarious, what's going on down there?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't know, can't see that far." Harry pouted.

"Oh my god, they're dueling."

"In the middle of a match? Who?"

"Jay and Snape, come on." Alex began flying down, drawing his wand as he went. As Harry got closer he could see bursts of light going between two of the fuzzy blobs. Harry did a little magic without his wand and conjured a shield between them, and another appeared next to it at the same time, Alex's. The two looked at Alex who was much closer.

"You guys mind, we're kind of in the middle of a match." Alex said.

"He was bothering me!" Snape growled.

"He was making it to tempting to bother him!" Jay accused.

"How were you bothering him?" Harry asked.

Jay blushed slightly, "I would fly up to him and poke him on the shoulder and say 'bother'."

"Is that even legal? Does anyone have the Quidditch rules?" Cicilia asked over the intercom.

"I do!" Someone yelled and after a few minutes Hermione ran onto the pitch where everyone was now standing carrying a large book.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Seriously Harry, this is history in the making, that and I doubted anyone involved would have the sense to bring the Ultimate rules to Quidditch. Let's see, bothering…" She leafed through the book, "Ah, here we go, in the case that one player bothers a player on the opposite team and it elevates to violence you must… Oh wait, one of the party involved is a Slytherin and the other is the son of the conquerer of a dark lord who has lost a majority of his sight… Severus, your team is awarded fifteen points and you are allowed, and encouraged, to hit Jay on the forehead and say 'should have had a V8'"

"Do I have to say the thing about V8?" Snape asked.

"Yes, it's in the rules."

Snape walked over to Jay, hit him on the forehead, and said, "Should have had a V8."

"But I did have a V8 before the match." Jay said looking confused.

"Let's just move on with the match." Madam Hooch said.

-

"One hundred-seventy to thirty, this is a good game." Lil said, now holding Matt's hand.

"The duel was certainly interesting, as is Alex constantly tricking Harry into thinking he saw the snitch." Matt replied.

They watched as Dumbledore hit a bludger towards Cormick and knock him off his broom, then fly down to help him up. Lil looked at the entire thing strangely, "I knew Dumbledore was nice, but come on, this is Quidditch, you don't help the enemy up!"

-

Cormick picked himself up and dusted off some of the dirt and saw a shadow pass over the ground. He looke dup to see the Headmaster holding something out, then Dumbledore said, "Lemon drop?"

Cormick blinked a few times, "…No thank you…"

-

"It looks like the Seekers have seen the snitch yes, Potter has caught the snitch, wait, both of them have, but only one can and Staff is down by one hundred and forty five… Hermione, we need your help again!" Cicilia said, all the players landed, Harry and Alex both keeping the snitch cupped in their hands in case it mattered.

Hermione was back down on the pitch with her book of Quidditch rules, "Did you catch it at the same time?"

"Yes," The Seekers answered simultaneously.

"Then what you have to do is… oh you aren't going to like this… You two must arm wrestle while still holding the snitch and eating a biscuit while standing on one foot." Hermione told them.

Harry and Alex looked at each other and shrugged while Hermione conjured a table before them and a house elf arrived with two biscuits. Each took one and walked to opposite sides of the table while readjusting their grip around the snitch then balanced on one foot. Harry sighed, "The things we'll do for Quidditch." Alex smiled in agreement and they put the biscuits in their mouths.

"And go!" Jay began the match. Harry was concentrating on their hands for a moment then realized his son was staring at him as they both wobbled on one leg, he looked up to meet Alex's stare. There was a unusual tinge behind his eyes, something he had seen rarely in the last five years, the first time was when Jay had said 'I am a Slytherin, and I am proud of it.' When he had that glint in his eye he could do anything, and was proving it by winning so far, this was what a true Slytherin was, driven by pure ambition. Harry attempted to recover with little avail.

Alex had finished his biscuit and now smirked and put a bit more muscle into his efforts. Harry's hand hit the table and the entire student body was cheering. Alex let go of his hand taking the snitch with it and began tracing the thin lines on it calmly, "Well, that was a strange way to end a strange match."

"No kidding, and since when are you so strong?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not strong half as much as you were distracted." Alex grinned, then noticed that his mom, Rose, Hugo, Lil and Matt were all coming down to the pitch to congratulate them, Lil and Matt were holding hands. Jay looked at Matt disapprovingly, but Alex stopped him by saying something softly in parseltongue, _Don't do anything, Jay._

_I want him away from my little sister! _ Jay hissed back at him.

_I'll make a deal with you, I'll give Matt hell about going out with her, you can take care of it when he proposes._

_Deal, but can I at least glare at him?_

_Yes, but you aren't allowed to say or do anything unless I specifically ask for help._

_And I sure hope you do because I don't like him touching her._

_You two are planning this whole thing out way too much. _Harry said.

_Are not! _The two boys hissed back.

_You just agreed on something? It's a sign of the apocalypse!_

"Will you guys stop talking in parseltongue, it's really annoying." Lil said.

"I don't think your boyfriend would be comfortable with the content of the situation." Alex said watching Matt grow pale.

_Besides, it's not our fault you can't speak parseltongue. _Jay hissed smirking, Lil glared back at him.

"Jay, stop making fun of your sister, and both of you stop plotting to kill Matt." Harry said, Matt made some feeble excuse to leave. After he had left Jay and Alex looked at Harry questioningly. Harry looked smug _You never said I couldn't give him hell, and Alex, no swearing in parseltongue when I am in earshot._

-

Meanwhile in the insanity ward at St. Mungo's…

"Hey, Mary, you gotta see the new guy." Annie said to her fellow worker dragging her to the door of the room containing Bob Schmarmy and his roommate, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Bob was standing in the middle of the room with his elbows bent so his hands were up at his chest. He was flapping his hands up and down and smiling like an idiot, he had been ruled criminally insane and the poison from Snoops had only been affecting him for ten minutes and none of which was when he was being interrogated. Lockhart was watching with interest, the two had made friends immediately.

"Watcha doin'?" Lockhart asked.

"Flying, before I came here I met the Fairy King and the Princess, they were really nice and made me a fairy. So I'm flying." Bob answered easily.

"I want to be a fairy too!" Gilderoy said grinning.

"Okay, I'll make you one, _Fairicus!_" Bob said and Lockhart joined Bob in 'flying', perfectly happy in their own insanity.

(A/N: Yes, I know it took forever to update, but I had school tests, hours of homework and tournaments, besides I believe the length makes up for it. I've had this stuck in my head forever, remember any ideas are welcome, as of yet I've had none given to me. I would like to give my thanks to GeniusGirl(see, I capitalized it) and Aisling13 for general inspiration. Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: This occurs about the same time as when Alex was being sorted, Ha! The order of things is screwed up forever! Not that it matters… So far I've had stories with Jay, Alex and even Bob, now it is Lilith's turn. Warnings for girlish attitude, Go Lil!)

She had been sure that they would have said yes, but they had always surprised everyone with what they chose to do. 'We apologize for not being able to comply with your proposition because we frankly would like to exist.' She had never known the twins to write so eloquently, yet it had been disappointing to hear they refused due to her father's over-protectiveness. That left her with one option, when all else fails, seek out the Marauders.

Today was Al's first day at Hogwarts, so me and Mum were at Grimauld place waiting for the letter from Harry announcing that Al was made a Gryffindor. It was getting late and Mum was starting to think that Harry forgot when Hedwig flew down the chimney and landed on her lap to give up the letter. After relinquishing the letter Hedwig flew over to Sirius to get Padfoot to rub her head, and he complied. The rest of the Marauders began laughing about some sort of love between the two of them, Sirius blushed and said, "Oh stop it, you're all being rather immature."

"Oh, dear…" Mum said slowly staring open mouthed at the letter in Dad's handwriting.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked seeing that she was worried.

"Just let me read it to you, and do let me get it all over with," Ginny said glaring accusingly at James and Sirius before she went on to read the letter.

_Dear Ginny, and in turn everyone else, _

_You know how this letter was supposed to say Al is in Gryffindor? Well, it's not. And it's not going to because Al isn't a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin._(James: He's a WHAT?! Ginny: I told you not to interrupt me, now shut it.)

_There's nothing wrong with him being a Slytherin, though it will make him and Jay being near each other more interesting if nothing else. If he sends you a letter, or you send him one do not demote the Slytherin house, he's not taking it too well and really doesn't need any more negativity. He probably wouldn't have eaten if I hadn't forced him to because he was so shaken._

_He seems to have made a friend though, Scorpius Malfoy of all people, and the rest of the Slytherins are avoiding him like the plague. I also think he misses being with Rose since they're best friends and are now in rivaling houses. Until I have further news, this is goodbye until Thursday._

_-Harry_

"So Al's a Slytherin, _and_ friends with a Malfoy? Bit of a rebel, huh?" Remus said curiously, which launched into a whole conversation about whether being a rebel and a Slytherin meant Al was evil or not. While they were distracted Lil walked over to Sirius and tapped his shoulder tentatively.

Sirius jumped and tensed slightly but relaxed when he saw it was Lil, she asked him politely, "Can I ask you a favor Siri?" She asked using her nickname for him. He nodded and she continued, "Can you teach me how to Beat?"

"Beat?" Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy, which of Harry's three children she was the least crazy.

"I figure that if Seekers Seek, Keepers Keep, and Chasers Chase, than Beaters Beat, right?"

"Well, it makes sense, though some would argue I'm not one to judge if something is logical or not. It still sounds pretty weird though."

"Yeah, I agree. But will you teach me?"

"Why do you want to be a Beater in the first place?" Sirius asked curiously remembering the previous summer that Lil had wanted nothing to do with Quidditch.

Lil sighed, "Well, I realized that Mum and Dad were both Seekers, Jay's a Chaser, and Al's a Seeker, so I kind of feel left out of the whole Quidditch thing. And personally Beating-"

"Which still sounds wrong."

"Agreed, but it seems right for me to be hitting something in order to cause others bodily harm. I find it quite calming." Lil finished in a girly voice, but it had an attitude to it that just seemed to fit the statement.

Sirius blinked a few times, "Remind me never to get on your bad side, it sounds painful. Have you asked the Twins, Fred and George?"

"Yes, but they said no."

"Why would they say no?"

"Ummm… too busy?" Lil said, but Sirius could tell that it was because of some other reason, she elaborated, "My dad doesn't want me playing Quidditch because he's afraid that I'll get hurt, which I don't think is fair because he let's the boys play and they're _always_ getting hurt. I want to show him he doesn't have to fawn over me, but the twins are afraid he'll kill them, so will you please teach me?"

Sirius considered this for a moment, "Eh, sure, but it will have to be in the mornings, and you have to at least tell Ginny."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Otherwise she'll kill me, find a way to bring me back to life, and kill me again."

She scrunched up her face, "Fine." Then she turned to her mother, "Mom, Sirius is going to teach me to play Quidditch."

Ginny looked up at Sirius, "You'd only be teaching her if it was for the Beater position because that's your specialty. My daughter? A Beater? You can't be serious."

"Actually I'm always-" Sirius began.

"Say your name and you're dead Black." Ginny said acidly, "Are you sure you want to be a Beater honey?" Ginny asked Lil in a calm voice.

"Yes." Lil answered.

"Sirius, if she gets hurt you'll wish you were never born," Sirius nodded his compliance, and Ginny stood, "Well, we better be going, it's late. We'll talk about timing later."

-

Three days later Lil woke up to a sharp pain on her forehead, four sharp pains actually. She opened her eyes and sure enough Ira's claws were embedded in her forehead, and Ira was asleep. She carefully pressed down on the paw and felt the claws retract from her skin before gently moving the paw from her forehead. Realizing what day it was she jumped to her feet and hurried to get dressed, after all, today she was learning to fly and be a beater. Okay, it was her first lesson.

She hurried out to breakfast filled with excitement, but Ginny stopped her, "Go change."

"Why?" She asked, she was wearing her regular clothes and her mom had never had a problem with them before.

"You are not playing Quidditch in a skirt." Ginny said and pushed her in the direction of her room gently.

Lil blushed, how could she have forgotten? Lil loved wearing skirts, and therefore had only a few pairs of pants, thankfully she had stolen Al's sweats that he had grown out of. She quickly changed noting that Ira was still asleep on her pillow and hurried back out to the dining room. As she ate her mother gave the usual speech she gave during the summer.

"Okay, be good for the Marauders. If you're hurt go to Lily, Dora or Remus. Try not to encourage Sirius and James, they get into enough trouble on their own. And remember, I'll be visiting with Hermione since she has the day off, when you're done go there." Now she broke into the more important things, "Now be careful, you will be using Al's broom. And remember, if you set you're mind to it you can accomplish anything. And the ability to do the impossible runs in the family, and Beaters cannot be shy. Have fun!" Ginny said motherly as Lil flooed to Grimauld place with Al's broom, which he had dubbed Trusty(Al named everything).

Lil sneezed as she emerged from the fireplace at Grimauld place, the others in the room were Reggie and Remus, who were playing chess, and Lily, who was reading. Reggie looked up, "Hey Lil, Sirius is running a bit late."

"Big surprise." Lily muttered making Lil and Reggie laugh, Remus could see behind them and chose not to.

"What's a big surprise?" Sirius asked from behind the three of them.

"Nothing." Lily said a few pitches higher than usual.

"Somehow I doubt that…" Sirius said, "I digress-"

"You actually used that word correctly, I'm so proud!" Remus joked, Sirius glared and threw a pillow at him, but Remus caught it.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, ready to go play Quidditch Teensy?" Sirius said using his nickname for her, Teensy(because she was small for her age and he was tired of using 'flower' like everyone else).

"Yep." Lil answered.

Lily closed her book, "And I will be driving you there and be taking care of any and all medical needs."

"We won't need medical assistance, stop being pessimistic," Sirius said.

"I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic." Lily grumbled, she and Sirius argued like this until they arrived at the clearing about twenty miles out of the way of muggles where she would learn to play. Sirius went and pulled the two brooms and a small square chest that held the bludger and Beater bats. Lily grabbed her first aid kit and a book.

Lil and Sirius walked out to the middle of the clearing, Sirius curiously asked, "You know how to fly, right?"

"I'm sorry, have you met my family, I don't think it's possible for me not to now how to fly." Lil replied.

"One handed, because as a Beater you'll always be carrying the bat, just get used to the feel of it when you're flying." He said and tossed it over to her, she barely caught it, she wasn't good at catching things. Just another reason for her to be a Beater. Getting used to carrying the object was easy and soon Sirius told her to be prepared.

He let the bludger free and hit it as gently as one could hit a bludger towards her. Her first instinct was to squeal like a little girl(which she was) and to duck… and that's exactly what she did. The bludger hit a tree behind her and came back at her, she rolled out of the way to avoid it this time. Sirius caught the bludger and restrained it in the box again, "What was that?"

"I panicked, I've seen what those can do." Lil said blushing.

Sirius shook his head, "You're a disgrace to your father."

"At least I have a father to disgrace."

"Well, someone's full of girlish attitude this morning," Sirius commented dryly, "Now I will remind you, the Beater's job is to hit the bludger towards or away from people, not hide from it."

"I know, this time, I'll hit it." Lil said returning to her spot in the air and got ready to face the bludger again. Once again Sirius sent the bludger in her direction, this time her bat made contact with the speeding bludger. All she accomplished was having it spin her around and she fell off of her broom.

"This is going to be a long school year." Sirius groaned. Fortunately with a few tips she was able to stay on her broom after making contact with the bludger. Over the next few months she got marginally better and a lot stronger, and by Christmas was able to deflect the bludger several feet. As promised, her Quidditch training was kept a secret from Harry and her brothers. During Spring she became even better, even though Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he saw her play. After which she usually hit the bludger in his direction with good aim.

-

"Okay, five on five, only two Chasers and one Beater, right?" Harry asked as they all prepared for the first pick-up game of the summer. Jay and James were always the two captains(Seeing as they were the most competitive and Harry couldn't because he was half-blind) and they picked from the players, Harry had laughed when Lil had offered herself as a Beater. Then he had realized she was being serious and eventually gave in. "Okay, Seekers get chosen first, Jay has first choice this round."

"Mum." Jay said, his rivalry with his brother was the only thing that kept him from choosing the newly christened Alex.

"And I get Alex." James said smiling.

"Okay, James gets first pick at the other chaser." Harry said, as usual he was playing referee along with Lily.

"Rose." James picked instantly, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo had also come, though only two were playing.

"And I get Dora." Jay said giving her a high five as she walked over to where his team was congregating.

"Now for the Keeper, Jay has first pick." Harry said, the choice was between Remus and Ron.

"Ron,"

"And I get my good friend Remus." James said, "And now I get to choose my Beater first and I choose Flower."

"You _want _Lil on your team?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"You want Teensy on your team more than you want me?" Sirius looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Padfoot," Jay said smirking, "It just means you'll be on the winning team."

"We'll see about that my dear brother." Lil said in a patronizing voice.

"Whatever you say squirt. I personally don't see you being able to move the bludger at all." Jay said as he went to help get the equipment.

Ten minutes later they were in the game and Lil was focusing on what she wanted to do, prove she wasn't the fragile little flower they all thought her to be. When she caught up with the bludger she aimed while cradling the bat on her right shoulder(Lil's left handed, there fore the bat is in her left hand). When she was close enough to hit it she brought the bat down backhanded on it and it flew to her target.

At the same moment Jay was preparing to catch the quaffle when a black blur hit it away from him and knocked into his chest. Unfortunately, said black blur was a bludger that then knocked him off his broom and into the mud about twenty feet below. At least the mud kept him from sustaining anything more than a few nasty bruises. He heard Ron say from above, "Now that's what I call Flower power."

"Oh come on, that is way to clichéd." Lil replied as she landed next to her eldest brother, "Still think I can't move the bludger at all?"

"How can you do that?" Jay asked as he began getting up.

"Practice, I practiced most of the time you were at school." Lil said proudly.

"I suggest you try out for the Gryffindor team when you're a second year." Jay said.

"What makes you think I'm going to be a Gryffindor?"

"All of us are Gryffindors."

"Perhaps I'll be a Slytherin… or a Ravenclaw! That would be fun, all of us competing on different teams in Quidditch. Nah, I just want to play for fun." Lil mused, and it was true, she wasn't competitive, she left that job up to her brothers.

(A/N: Lil doesn't try out for the Quidditch team because she doesn't like being in the middle of her brothers' rivalry, but Jay does want her on his team. Tell me what you think and share any suggestions. Please Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Okay, we're back tracking again _(singing "Let's do the time warp again!") _Shut it! I disclaim you eerie voice and your contents. Sigh, alas, we are going back to a world where Jay is five, Al is three and Lil has just turned two. Teddy and Victoire are twelve. Tis a scary place. Rose and Hugo are same age as Al and Lil. Warning, Spanish, yelling, hell is said twice and death threats. Disclaim ownership of Harry Potter and Star Wars.)

"Remember, we'll only be gone for about three hours, and I'm sure you two can handle the five of them." Harry said to Teddy and Victoire. The two of them were babysitting Jay, Rose, Al, Hugo and Lil while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went to their ten year class reunion(A/N: Personally don't care if this is even probable, just go with it. And I know it's twelve years after, but they got held up because of Peter and that everyone in their year was affected. Wow that was long, Meanwhile, back in the real story…). They were babysitting them at the Stump.

"And Lil hasn't said her first word yet and should have, so if she says anything, please tell us." Ginny said, and she was right. Lil was unusually quiet and small for her age.

"Don't worry, I've Babysat Jay, Jay and Al, Jay, Al and Lil and Rose and Hugo. What's so hard about having them all together?" Teddy replied.

"And there's two of us, what's the worst that can happen." Victoire argued, the four adults seemed to be imagining some sort of toddler induced Armageddon, but shook the vision from their mind.

"Are you sure the Marauders couldn't…" Hermione started, but Ron whispered something softly.

Louder he added, "They'll be fine, now let's go before we're late."

"Since when are you time conscious?"

"I always have been!"

"First day of Transfiguration first year?"

"We got lost!"

"Sure you did…"

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny called as they dragged Ron and Hermione out the door with them to avoid them arguing.

Teddy and Victoire turned around and saw the five kids and instantly knew something was wrong. They were standing from tallest to shortest in a straight line, all of them had their hands behind their back and were grinning like Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Regulus, Teddy and sometimes Remus right before doing something mischievous. Jay spoke, "Big spider."

"No, no big spider." Victoire said.

"Big spider!"

"No- wait, you can't do magic. What am I worried about?" Teddy said and shrugged it off, Jay just smiled.

"Hug!" Rose called, as was the plan, even though Teddy and Victoire had no idea about any plan.

"Up!" Alex asked Teddy as well, Teddy complied rolling his eyes holding one three year old in each arm. Jay had taken the moment to scamper off somewhere, which left the other two younger children, Lil was now sitting on the floor sucking her thumb and Hugo was staring at Victoire.

"Big spider." Hugo said flatly.

"Oh, not you too…" Victoire groaned at his request.

"No, big spider." The two year old repeated with his small vocabulary.

"We are not making you guys a big spider." Victoire said firmly.

"No! Big spider!" Hugo patted his head.

"Has anyone seen my tarantula? He got out." Jay called from down the hall.

"Oh, eww!" Victoire screamed as she realized Hugo had been trying to say there was a big spider on her head, she began brushing the top of her silver hair and was able to not only accomplish removing the spider, but at the same time thoroughly messing up her hair. Jay had dove to catch his precious pet and had barely missed Lil- no, Lil was no longer there.

"Teddy, where did Lil go?" Victoire asked. She then realized that Teddy was dealing with Alex being asleep in one arm and Rose trying to braid his hair.

"What do you mean where did Lil go? I thought you were watching her!" Teddy said.

"I was a bit preoccupied with the spider in my hair!" Victoire shot back and looked at Jay accusingly, "Con you put your spider away in your room and help us find your sister?"

"Can we watch Star Wars?" Jay asked as if not hearing her question.

"Ask again when we find your sister." Teddy said and then mouthed, _What's Star Wars?_

_No clue_ Victoire mouthed back, her and Teddy tried to get Rose, Al and Hugo to help find her, but Hugo began crying for reasons unknown. Rose then couldn't get out of Teddy's arms because while braiding his hair she had braided her hair into his and Al was trying to cheer up Hugo. This left Victoire to hunt.

After ten minutes she had looked in about thirty closets, every cupboard, under beds, behind coaches and, in a moment of panic, the oven. She was nowhere. She went to the living room where Teddy was, "Ted, Harry is _so _going to kill us- What the heck happened here?"

"You see, Al attempted to untie me and Rose's after Hugo fell asleep. And thus, we're stuck." It was true, the back of Teddy and Rose's heads were connected be heavily tangled hair.

"Curses, foiled again by being underage. If we could use magic we could just undo that whole mess."

"No kidding, where did Jay get off to? Maybe he found Lil."

"I'll check." She walked over to Jay's room and knocked on the door, "Hey Jay, it's Victoire, can I come in?"

"No, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"…Nothing!" His voice was a few pitches above normal, which worried Victoire.

"Jameson, what are you doing?"

"Only Mum and Dad are allowed to call me Jameson." He snapped back.

"Jameson, Jameson, Jameson. Now let me in or I'll-"

"What? Tell my parents you can't take care of five young children? You're pathetic."

Victoire turned the doorknob and found it openable, Jay was lying on his bed next to Lil who was running her hands through his hair. Jay glared at her, apparently embarrassed to be found in one of those 'kodak moments'. He finally opened his mouth, "Don't tell, please."

Victoire bit back laughter, "Come on, let's go see how the others are doing." Jay held his sister's hand as they walked the short distance to the living room. Lil wiggled out of Jay's hand and went over to Teddy and silently asked to be picked up.

"Sorry, Flower." Teddy said, "We're a little busy here." He pointed to the mess that had now swallowed Al's hand. Lil was less than pleased, she screwed up her face and began crying. Before anyone could do anything, Rose, Teddy and Al yelped, Rose and Teddy's hair had flared up and had stopped in less than a second. Both were now bald, and everyone was staring at Lil. That was before Rose burst into tears, Teddy quickly picked her up trying to comfort her. This made Lil angry to the point that they thought she was going to use her magic again, this time to burn Rose.

"Mato." Lil said quietly, glaring at Rose. Victoire looked extremely unnerved.

"Her first word… We are _so _dead." Victoire said.

"What this time? We found Lil, so we won't get killed for that, though Hermione might kill us for the incident with Rose's hair, and Al has some burns on his hands.

"You can add that they'll kill us for her first word."

"Mato is not a word."

"In English, no, but in Spanish…" Victoire pulled out a Spanish to French dictionary.

"Why do you even have that?" Teddy asked.

"Very, very long story." She answered slowly flipping through the pages, "Just like I was afraid of, it means 'I kill'."

Teddy was silent a moment, "We're dead."

"Te'y." Lil said wanting Teddy to hold her, he picked her up afraid anything worse would happen if he didn't.

"Can't we just say she didn't talk?" Teddy asked.

"Are you _kidding?_ You want to try to lie to the head Auror, the head of Magical Law enforcement, a temperamental master of the bat bogey hex, and an ex-Auror who is over-protective of his children and can smell a lie a mile away!" Victoire said.

"I get it, I get it! But what are we going to say, 'the good news is that your daughter said her first word, the bad news is that she said 'I kill', and as a bonus, it was in Spanish'."

"I didn't say we had to say it like that. Now what do we do?"

"I'm hungry." Rose complained, which was soon agreed with by the other toddlers.

"What do you want?" Teddy asked.

They all looked at each other before all saying simultaneously, "Macaroni."

"Easy enough, I'll make it if you can watch them. Will you be okay with that?" Victoire asked Teddy.

"I've got an idea, Jay? What was that star thingy you were talking about?" Teddy asked.

"It's a six part trilogy-" Jay began.

"Trilogy means only three."

"It's a special trilogy."

"Well, let's watch the first one."

"Okay, I'll go get episode four."

"I said the first."

"Four was the first one out."

"That doesn't make sense!" Teddy cried as Victoire left the room to make dinner.

-

"I will never look at macaroni the same way again." Teddy muttered as he cleaned macaroni off of the wall.

"How in Merlin's name did they get it on the bottom of the chairs?" Victoire said, the five of them had began un impromptu food fight, started by Hugo. Now they were all watching the movie, funny how they were mesmerized by a muggle movie made forty years ago.

"Toddlers work in mysterious ways, there is no explaining how they do it." Teddy sighed. He moved to brush his fingers through his hair, not realizing it was gone until he touched skin.

"It will grow back…" Teddy glared at Victoire as she spoke, "Eventually."

"It's mid July, it won't grow back before school and I'm going to have to explain how it happened."

"Could be worse…"

"How?"

"Uh, guys?" Jay said walking in, "I just thought you should know Al found glue, Rose is trying to glue a hat to her head and Lil wants to eat it."

The two twelve year-olds groaned, "Here we go, _again._"

-

"They look so innocent while they're asleep." Victoire said. Sure enough, minutes before Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were due to return the five were asleep. Hugo sprawled on the floor, Alex and Rose curled up on the coach and Lil on Jay's lap in an armchair.

"Looks are deceiving." Teddy said as they heard the doorknob turn. They stood up and faced the door getting ready to face what were soon to be very upset parents.

"Hey guys, we're ba- what happened to you?" Harry said as they all filed in, looking questioningly at his godson.

"There was an accident… with fire." Teddy said.

"Well, I assume that they were well behaved." Hermione commented after a moment.

"Let's just go with this," Victoire began, "We're never babysitting again, neither will we ever have children."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ron asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Teddy asked, both him and Victoire looking uneasy. The four of them nodded.

"We have no idea where Jay's spider is, but it was on my head." Victoire began the list.

"We lost Lil, but found her about twenty minutes later." Teddy added.

"Rose tied her and Teddy's hair together."

"Al got his hand stuck in their hair."

"Lil got mad because he couldn't pick her up and burned both of their hair off."

"Then she said her first word."

"During dinner they had a food fight."

"And finally, they found glue." Teddy finished.

"You mean Rose is bald too?" Hermione asked, they nodded and pointed to her curled up on the coach.

"She spoke! What did she say?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Well…. um…" Victoire said, "It wasn't _exactly _English."

"Parseltongue?" Harry asked, Victoire shook her head.

"It was Spanish."

"What did she say?"

"Well, I only know this because of a strange conversation in French class, but she said I kill."

Harry and Ginny just stared for a minute, then Harry just said softly, "Why?"

"She was mad at him for holding a newly bald Rose instead of her and got mad." Victoire answered.

"And thus continues the Potter women's violent streak." Harry grumbled, "You said she burned your hair off?"

"Yeah, with magic, just burned it off." Teddy answered.

"You guys can go now, are you sure you never want to baby sit again?" Ron asked tentatively.

"WE'RE SURE!" Teddy and Victoire yelled immediately, which only woke Jay, but he stayed still for his sister's sake.

"Just playing with you." Ron said.

"See ya." Harry said and they walked towards the fireplace to floo to their respective homes. Afterwards the four parents began laughing.

"I wonder if we should have told him there was a sponge glued to his shirt." Hermione asked.

"He'll figure it out," Ginny answered.

Harry however was looking at Jay, "So how much of this was planned?"

"The spider, Lil getting lost, the food fight and the glue." Jay answered smiling, "The rest was just bonus."

"Just go to bed." Harry said shaking his head at the almost six year old.

-

"Hey Teddy." Remus said when his twelve year old got home, "How was babysitting?"

"More or less a living hell." Teddy replied flatly.

"Language…" Dora said and drifted off when she saw him, Remus sensed something was wrong and looked at his son. He nearly choked on his tea.

"What happened to your…" Remus asked.

"Lil lit my hair on fire." He admitted.

"You let a three year old near matches!?" Dora exclaimed.

"First of all, she's two, secondly, no. She used magic for the first time."

"Why did she use magic?" Remus asked.

"She wanted me to hold her, Rose had braided our heads together so I couldn't, she alleviated the problem." Teddy answered.

"Let's see, Lil likes you, Rose likes you, Victoire likes you, all of your friends are girls… So we can expect grandchildren." Remus said playfully, but Teddy paled.

"After tonight, I don't want to have children… ever." Teddy said, this brought Dora to tears.

"No… grand… children?" She said as she sobbed.

"Fine," Teddy rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it. I'm going to bed." Teddy began to walk up the stairs.

"Teddy? Are you aware that you have a sponge on the back of your shirt?" Remus asked a bit concerned.

"Ve al infierno, Jay." Teddy mumbled, and added louder, " I am now."

-

(A/N: That last part in Spanish was telling Jay to go to hell. Well that was fun. If I don't get at least five reviews this will be the last chapter. I will give you about forty-eight hours before changing this from an in-process to a completed fanfic. Praise me, flame me, just as long as you review.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Thank you for your support, though I'm not worried about death threats from anyone but GeniusGirl and Aisling13, because they actually know where I live. In this chapter Lil is in her second year, Alex in his third and Jay in his fifth. It will go between the three of them, I hope you don't find that overly confusing. I disclaim Harry Potter, the clapper, Stephen King's stories and He-who-must-not-be-named(And it's not Voldemort).)

-

Incident #1- Lil

"Dad used to have short hair? I can't even imagine that." Lil said to her mother as she was helping her do the dishes muggle style.

"Most people still aren't used to it." Ginny replied.

"Is there a picture of him with short hair?"

"Yeah, there's a big black chest in the basement. There's a photo album at the top and I'll show you a few pictures." Ginny said after a moment of thought and Lil ran off to find the much anticipated photos.

-

Incident #2- Jay

"Yes, I know you're excited about your owl, but at least keep it in a cage." Ginny said watching her son hold his new bird, Merlin that he was to share with his siblings he was getting because he surprisingly made Prefect(Harry had asked what Albus was thinking, but never shared his answer).

"Hedwig doesn't have a cage." Jay pointed out.

"Hedwig also doesn't try to eat my earrings, our food, upholstery, or anything else in sight." Ginny responded pointedly, "Hedwig's old cage is in the basement, go get it."

"Fine…" Jay grumbled as he stalked off.

-

Incident #3- Alex

_Snoops! _Alex said watching his snake slither off, Ginny hated it when Snoops got out, _Where are you slithering off to?_

_There is something weird under the house. I want you to see it._ Snoops answered as he slid over the floor in the direction of the back of the house.

_Under the house is the ground!_

_Above the ground, but under the house. It is a room._

_Oh, you mean the basement!_

_Yesss… _The snake hissed lazily flowing around the last turn before the door.

-

Lil

She pushed the door to the basement open and cautiously walked down the stairs in the dark silently cursing whoever's idea it was to put the light switch at the bottom of the stairs. She reached the bottom with the sliver of light from the partially open door and flicked the switch on to be pleasantly greeted with light, then unpleasantly greeted with another sight.

He stood there, looking at her with disgust, then he insulted her. Another girl came in and took his hand and the two smiled lovingly at each other. Lil unexplainably was shaking, frightened at her secret crush flaunting a love before her eyes not realizing it was impossible for him to be here. Her world shattered as the two shared a kiss and she ran with her eyes closed to her room where she collapsed on her bed.

_He wouldn't… It couldn't be… He didn't even know, no one knew… _She said to herself knowing her worst fear had come true. Scorpius Malfoy didn't like her while she loved him.

-

Jay

"Why's the light on?" I said to myself as he opened the door to the basement. I then remembered his mother had something about Lil going down before they went to Diagon Alley, and she had been uncharacteristically quiet, as if on the verge of tears. And she had failed to get the requested pictures, but that was brushed off as mom saying she was probably having a 'girl time issue'. I told her to leave it at that.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw a strangely colored blur out of the corner of my eye, if anyone saw me I'm sure they would say I was pale. I certainly didn't feel any blood in my face as I let out a muted shout and fled up the stairs to where my father was.

-

Alex

Snoops waited at the door for Alex to open it, which Alex did and then clapped his hands twice for the lights to come on(Grandpa Arther had been insistent on installing the clapper somewhere). He followed Snoops who led him to a very old chest he had seen twice before. It was where his father had kept all of Voldemort's horcruxes, trophies of a sort, the one way Hary admitted to being similar to Voldemort. _Open it, I want to know what it is! _ Snoops urged.

_Pushy, pushy._ Alex snapped as he undid the lock on the chest carefully and threw the lid open, which was easy because it was propelled up by the force inside. In fact the force threw Alex on his back, he looked up to see the character from Stephen King's _It._ A tall red haired clown with a maniacal smile, in his head he heard, "They all float down there." Alex scurried away wimpering before pulling himself to run without worries of Gryffindor bravery to hold him back.

Snoops watched him curiously, hitting his tail on the ground to turn off the lights and went off to comfort his strangely behaving friend.

-

(A/N: The rest will be in my usual writing style, and I assure you, there is humor coming soon)

"Did someone just hear a girlish scream?" Ginny asked, and sure enough they had. And a few minutes previously there had been a far more masculine shout.

"I'm not sure if I want it to be Jay or not." Harry said, weighing the pros and cons of a stranger in his house and his son sounding like a girl. Sure enough Jay was in the room in a moment leaning against the wall breathing heavily and pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?"

"In the B-basement." Jay stuttered looking utterly frightnened.

"What's in the basement?" Alex and Lil's paling went much unnoticed.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Jay spat out quickly.

Harry froze, "Voldemort is dead!"

"Not, Voldemort, the other He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,"

"Peter?"

"No, I don't even remember Peter."

"Then who is 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'?" Harry asked.

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"What do you not get about 'must not be named'?"

"Harry?" Ginny said, "You don't remember who Jay considers He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No." Harry said looking fairly confused until Ginny whispered something in his ear, "Barney is in the basement?"

"Shh… Don't say that name. But he is." Jay replied.

"What is he doing in the basement?" Harry asked rhetorically, "Has anyone else seen anything strange in the basement?" Alex and Lil both nodded. "What did you see, Alex?"

"It." Alex said softly.

"What's it?"

"It." Alex said more firmly.

"Will you ever give a straight answer?"

"I am. I saw It."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that Stephen King movie we watched a couple years ago with the clown?" Ginny said as soon as she figured out what was going on.

"Oh right, it was called… It. Oh, I get it, you saw the clown." Harry finally said, "And what did you see Lil?"

(Insert long awkward pause with everyone looking at Lil)

"Are you going to tell us what you saw?" Ginny asked.

"Nope." Lil said clearly, in that stubborn voice that both Harry and Ginny had used that meant they had made their decision and would be sticking to it.

"Okay, the three of you are seriously disappointing." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked defensively.

"You all know what that is." Harry said and waited for one of them to jump up and say they knew it. He eventually gave up on that particular fantasy, "Let's see, it lives in the dark, I assume it showed you each what you fear most, and showed something different to each of you. What does that sound like?"

"Oh, it's a boggart." Jay said, "Well I feel stupid."

"Perhaps because you are stupid." Alex suggested.

"Alex, cut it out." Harry stopped them mid fight, "I know all of you knew what it was, I taught you about myself. And you three are going to help me fight it-"

"No." Lil said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Harry asked, she had never shown a true fear of anything before.

"I mean no, as in, I refuse to fight the boggart because I refuse to let you see what my biggest fear is. Besides, the ministry can detect my magic because I can't use your or Mom's wand." She said emotionlessly and left the room.

"She has a point." Ginny said, and rightfully so. Jay could use her wand, and Alex could use Harry's, but Lil was unable to use anyone's but Scorpius' because they were curious enough to test it out. Both had promptly blushed and nothing more had been said. Ginny had suggested they like each other, but Harry had laughed at the thought of a Malfoy and a Potter marrying.

"Okay, back to fighting the boggart." Harry said. Harry had caused them all to laugh seeing that his boggart was a peanut(he no longer fears dementors) and that Ginny's was a bathroom. Harry reminded them she had been captured by a basilisk and forced to go to certain death in a bathroom. They still found it funny.

-

(A/N: Well, in less than six hours I got six reviews. I like getting reviews and want to know how I'm doing, so as long as I get four reviews a chapter I will continue. Lemonbomber out, yo)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I was wondering if you guys would understand the peanut reference from BFTD. For those who don't remember, Harry is allergic to peanuts, deathly allergic and pretty much died because of his reaction. And he is frightened that it might happen again. Moving on, this is a very strange chapter, Lil is eighteen, Alex is nineteen, and Jay is twenty-one. And I do not own the characters I'm making fun of.)

-

"Congratulations on making through Hogwarts." James said, the Marauders were throwing a party for Lil finishing school. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Jay, Lydie(who was now engaged to Jay), Hugo and his girlfriend Carina Volans(Hermione: She's only fourteen!, Hugo: But I love her!), Rose and her boyfriend Darnell, Matt, The Marauders, Reggie, Teddy and Victoire(who is now pregnant) were all there.

"And I got accepted into the healer program at St. Mungo's." The eighteen year-old red head said with her boyfriend's arm comfortably around her shoulders.

"Ah, my little girl is all grown up." Harry said in that one voice all dad's use to tell their children they are about to say something really embarrassing and there is nothing they can do about it, "It seems like it was only yesterday you had used your magic for your first time and burned off Rose and Teddy's hair."

Teddy groaned, "Don't remind me."

"And didn't you also say you would never have children?" Dora said cheekily.

"I said I'd think about it, _mother._" Teddy replied, "The five of you were horrible to babysit."

"It's not our felt you kept getting roped in to babysitting us." Jay replied easily.

"Wait, one of us is missing." Lil said counting, "Where's Alex?"

Harry and Ginny shuffled uncomfortably, Harry admitted, "We haven't heard from Alex since mid-September."

"What do you mean by that?" Lil asked after Matt confirmed the statement. No matter how much she and her brothers claimed to hate each other, they had always cared deeply for each other.

"He just left, he didn't even come back for Christmas, which is why we urged you to spend it with the Malfoys." Ginny elaborated.

Lil looked heartbroken as an owl swooped in and delivered a letter to Ron, who began to frown as he read it. Sighing he told them, "It's Damion Parkinson again. Who wants to come and yell at him with me?" James, Lily, Remus, Harry and Ginny all offered to go and they left to go care for Scorpius' wayward cousin.

"Lilith, are you really upset that Alex isn't here?" Jay asked.

"Yes, he was far kinder to me than you ever were." She scrunched up her face, "And don't call me Lilith, it reminds me of my horrid name."

"Lilith Potter isn't so bad, beats Nymphadora." Dora said.

"Not when you add my middle name." Lil said emotionlessly.

"And what's that?"

"Lilith Bellona Potter." There was snickers and several sympathetic noises from around the room.

"Wow, that makes me really happy that I'm Lydie Anne Thomas." Lydie said grinning.

"I'm not exactly fond of Jameson Orion Potter myself." Jay sighed.

"Let me guess, the Orion part." Sirius said, Jay nodded, "I hate it too."

"Rosanna Ceres Weasley." Rose said, Hugo just laughed.

"Do you remember what my real name is?" Hugo asked.

"It's not Hugo?" Rose asked in confusion.

"No, it's Victor Marie Weasley. Dad thought the name was too cruel for any self respecting boy to have." Hugo explained.

"There is nothing wrong with being called Victor Marie. Especially since you're named after one of the best French authors." Hermione said.

"Yes there is, and no wizard will recognize who I'm named after. Which is why I legally changed my name to Hugo." Hugo shot back.

Carina was grinning, "But I think Victor Marie is cute. Can I call you Victor Marie?" She said doing puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't." Hugo begged.

Darnell was next to speak, "Darnell Vertumnus Chauven."

"Wicked middle name, mate." Jay said teasingly.

"Shut up, my mum almost made Vertumnus my first name."

"Could be worse, Scorpius Vincent Malfoy." Matt said.

"Vincent?" Regulus asked the younger Slytherin.

"After one of dad's 'friends' who died in the Second war. Crabbe I think." Matt mused.

"That's a rough name." Lil agreed.

"There was a reason we chose to change our names." Everyone jumped at Alex's voice coming from a dark corner.

"How long have you been here?" Sirius asked.

"About ten minutes." Alex answered smoothly as he walked over to greet his sister with a hug, and his best friend with… a glare(he had never really gotten over Matt falling in love with his sister, though they were at least speaking now).

"Where have you been the past year?" Lil asked her brother curiously.

He gave a weak smile, "You won't believe this, but…" His shoulders slumped and he looked like he no longer wanted to talk.

"But?" Matt prompted.

"I've been researching a cure to Vampirism." Alex said blatantly.

"I thought you hated everything involving studying, researching and books? What happened to becoming a Quidditch player?" Regulus asked for everyone. They had all seen his ambition to become such, but then he had just disappeared.

Alex sighed, "Those are the same question, Quidditch teams will not accept vampires, and I am a vampire." This was met with silence, "Mum and Dad do know by the way, but I didn't want anyone to know until I found away around the problem."

"You're really a vampire?" Victoire asked looking deathly pale, Alex nodded, "Are you going to drink our blood?"

"Eww… No!" Alex said with a look of disgust on his face, "No offence but wizard blood tastes horrible. And if you don't kill a person they become a vampire and then there's more competition. Blood pops are _so _much more convenient."

"So how is the research going?" Hermione asked hiding her anxiety.

"I think I might have figured it out actually, I just needed to get one more ingredient for the potion in Diagon Alley today and thought I would drop by." Alex said, "Though I should probably be going, the sun should be coming out soon."

"Bye!" They all called as he moved towards the door to muggle London.

"Oh, by the way," He said in the doorway, "I think Albus Severus Potter is the worst name of all of us." With that final statement he walked out into the strangely cloudy June day.

"He's right, that is a horrible name," Lil shivered.

"What were our parents thinking?" Jay asked for all of those who had horrible names.

What the Parents were thinking

"Let's give our child a name that is a mixture of names important to us in some random order!"

Results of said method:

LilithBellona(Roman Goddess of war) Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Jameson Orion Potter

Rosanna Ceres(Roman Goddess of Corn) Weasley

Victor Marie Weasley (poor Hugo)

Darnell Vertumnus (Roman God of Seasons, born on Summer solstice) Chauven

Scorpius Vincent Malfoy

-

(A/N: I've been making fun of their names forever and wanted to share my fun with you. If you need something to review about, I haven't decided whether Alex's cure for vampirism will work or not. So vote on whether he's a vampire or not, I have stories for both ways!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Well, this might be the last chapter for a while, maybe ever, because I'm a bit preoccupied with my new fic, Cub. Here is what you voted for, time is about a year after the previous one.)

-

"I wonder why Alex wanted us all to talk?" Ginny mused as she watched her two children, their significant others and her significant other wait impatiently for her Slytherin son.

"All I know is last time he wanted to talk to all of us it was telling us that the only possible cure didn't work." Harry said.

"It made it so vampires didn't have to worry about sunlight," Lil offered as a redeeming piece.

"Poor muggles." Jay said, Alex had informed them that muggle blood was the preferred blood to drink, and after that was the blood of cows and sheep, wizard blood was _really_ low on the list.

"Maybe he's in love?" Lydie offered, being the one who suggested that anything weird had something to do with love, rarely was she right.

"Oh, come on." Matt laughed, "Who could love a creature as cold as a vampire?"

"I actually think he's handsome." A girl's voice washed over them, and it had an icy under tone they all turned to see two smiling figures.

"Hi," Alex said, vampires seemed to have the magical ability to, as Ron would say, 'pop up wherever they bloody well please without considering people they might scare to death'. Alex had just told him that was the point of vampires, while he showed off some rather impressive looking fangs. Alex motioned to the girl, "I thought you should all meet my girlfriend, well, now we're engaged."

The girl had short hair slicked back, a pronounced chin, and a definite air of smugness as she smiled. Ginny faltered in asking a question, but Harry was able to ask, "Is she a vampire as well?"

"Yes," the girl replied smoothly letting two sharp fangs rest in front of her bottom lip. Then the room went quiet as they all sized each other up.

"Does she have a name?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Oh, right, name. How could I forget that?" Alex laughed, the girl laughed softly as well, "Her name is Trice."

-

Thus the Potter family now had a werewolf, two vampires, a Malfoy, two Slytherins, three parselmouths, three redheads, nine quidditch players, four animagi, and way too much fun at Christmas. You may have noticed some people were counted several times, Alex in fact was counted four times. Go him.

-

(A/N: Yeah, last chapter. But it was fun while it lasted, right? (you can hear crickets miles away chirping.) Whatever, please review, or read Cub, either way, I'm happy.)


End file.
